1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hatch covers for cargo carrying vessels, such as the hopper of a railway covered hopper car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking arrangements for lockingly sealing a hatch cover to a hatch opening or coaming of a vessel, such as the lading hopper of a railway covered hopper car, are old and well known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,362; 3,307,498; 3,760,743; 4,126,094; 4,248,160 and 4,388,873 show various sealing and locking arrangements for hatch covers.
None of the above listed patents show the structure and advantages contained in the hatch cover and locking arrangement of this disclosure.